Problem: Let $f(n)$ be the integer closest to $\sqrt[4]{n}.$ Find $\sum_{k=1}^{1995}\frac 1{f(k)}.$
Solution: We have $f(n) = m$ if and only if \[m - \frac{1}{2} < \sqrt[4]{n} < m + \frac{1}{2},\]or \[\left(m - \frac{1}{2}\right)^4 < n < \left(m + \frac{1}{2}\right)^4.\]Expanding the fourth powers, we get \[m^4 - 2m^3 + \frac{3}{2}m^2 - \frac{1}{2}m + \frac{1}{16} < n < m^4+ 2m^3 + \frac{3}{2}m^2 + \frac{1}{2}m + \frac{1}{16}.\]The leftmost and rightmost expressions are both non-integers, and their difference is $4m^3 + m$. Therefore, there are exactly $4m^3 + m$ values of $n$ that satisfy this inequality.

For each $m$, there are $4m^3 + m$ terms of the form $\frac{1}{m}$ in the sum, so those terms contribute $(4m^3+m) \cdot \frac{1}{m} = 4m^2 + 1$ to the sum. Thus, from $m=1$ to $m=6$, we get $4(1+4+9+16+25+36) + 6 = 370$.

The remaining terms have $m=7$. Since $6.5^4 = 1785 \frac{1}{16}$, these are the terms from $n=1786$ to $n=1995$, inclusive. There are $1995 - 1786 + 1 = 210$ such terms, so they contribute $210 \cdot \frac{1}{7} = 30$ to the sum. Therefore, the final answer is $370 + 30 = \boxed{400}$.